Hope you'll be mine
by DarkennedFlower
Summary: I loved everything about him his fury red hair, his emerald eyes, his inviting lips..he never noticed me bacause he was alawys looking at her but this year I promise..you'll be mine. GaaraxHinaxOcxSakura love square Better then summary. Permentant Hiatus.


**I know I have 2 undone fanfics but I had this idea and wasn't about to let it go to waste. I'm on a writer's block. Yeah almost all my stories are Hinata x Gaara but that's just my fav coupleXD and I just love to write about them muhaha-. Hope you enjoy I'm trying a different writing style(my sister suggested it) Hope you enjoy!!- P.S. Written in Hinata's Pov and sometimes others**

**Characters**

**Hinata Hyuga Age: 16**

**Gaara Sabuku Age: 17**

**Sakura Haruno Age: 16**

**Hitori Ryuki Age: !6 (Oc Character)**

**Naruto Uzamaki Age: 16**

**Sasuke Uchiha Age: 16**

**Neji Hyuga Age : 18**

**Tenten Age: 18**

**Temari Sabuku Age: 19**

**Shikamaru, Kiba, Ino, and Shino: 16**

-xxxxxx-

Chapter 1

Summers Ending Part 2

_Brrng!! Brnng!!_ I heard a faint sound that sounded like music bells. I heard it again a little louder I twisted around to the other side of my bed and pulled my soft cotton blanket tightly around me. _Brnng!!_ With a big THUD I found myself in my bedroom on the hard cold wooden floor. My blanket was still wrapped around me as I rubbed my bruised head. "Ugh.." I groaned and got up. I threw the drape back on my bed and stepped into my furry blue slippers. I went outside and stood in the hall. I saw my cousin's room his names Neji my dad adopted him after my dad's twin brother Hizashi, Neji's dad died in accident about 3 years ago. I whined and rubbed my head once again, I felt a bump forming threw my hair.

I dragged myself to the bathroom and stared into the 2 feet lenght mirror. My long blue hair was tied long in braid down to my back but some specks of hair stuck out, my lavender eyes were droopy and still sleepy. I whined not a sight you wanna see first thing in the morning. I stepped away from the mirror and took my bodywash and things I needed for a shower.

I stepped out from the bathroom with a towel around me. I scanned the hallways and quickly ran to my room. I went to my drawer and pulled out some capris and a black shirt and undiees.(hn couldn't help it i had to put the undie part) I stormed downstairs to see my cousin, my sister and dad eating breakfast.. Our maid was scurrying back and forth giving my family breakfast. I smelt the sweet aroma of bacon, omelts, and ramen. I let the delious smell sink in.

"Hey nii-chan!" My little sister Hanabi said she had a piece of bacon strips hanging from the corner of her mouth. She wore her hair in two ponytails and a long bang on the left side. " Hanabi please don't eat and talk that's just gross!" Neji glared at Hanabi. His hair was tied in a long ponytail. "Bleh!!" Hanabi showed neji her chewed up eggs that were in her mouth. He had a disgusted look on his face. "Eww Hanabi put that back or I'll put it back for you!!"

I just stared them this was my family a father who never paid attention to us, a very disturbing sister, and a very girly cousin..but I loved them. I picked up my fork and slurped up the ramen" Hey neji-kun?"

"Huh yes Hinata?"

"Can you drive me to the mall today I'm meeting my friends there today..please?" I knew he would say no so I put my doggy eyes out and pouted.

"Yeah but I have to pick up Tenten-chan first"

OOh Neji got A.G-IR-L- FRiend!!" Hanabi teased.

Neji became bright red and gave Hanabi killer daggers." Shes not my girlfriend you bedwetter!!"

"Hey I don't wet my bed!!" Hanabi yelled back a pink blush on her cheek "Ha then I don't have a girlfriend!" I sighed I knew Neji liked Tenten I mean they flirt with each other, I always see them together...I mean obvious!.

I was in the back of the car because Tenten was sitting in the front talking and laughing with him. I groaned and stared out the window. My last day of Summer and half of it I have to listen to them..I rather be hanging upside down from the highest building in Konoha. I loooked out the window and saw a familliar raven head and a blonde boy walking and talking. "Naruto-kun..sasuke-kun!!" Neji stopped the car."Eh huh?" "My friends you can drop me off here.." I opened the door and jumped out."By neji nii-kun Tenten-san! Thanks." I skidded towards my friends. "Wait guys" I waved to them. I haven't seen them all Summer because of the family vaca to America. Naruto was the first to notice me he smiled bright he grew over the summer tallerand cutier. "Oi Hime-chan Hi!!" He ran towards me and gave me a big hug well more like a bear hug.

" Naruto. A-I-R Can't Breathe.."

"OOps" He let go and smiled at me. Sasuke came and grinned at me. Both of them looked hotter and yes all my friends are guys well these two are kinda of my only friends. "How was the vacation?' Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded agreeingly and looked at me. " Um good i guess but I missed here." They smiled. I mean I have to completely hot guys as friends and I don't even go out with one of them..I'm a loser.

"Well anyway we were going to eat at the food court, you wanna go?" Sasuke looked at me. "Sure!"

We sat at a round table in the food court as we watched people walk by. I had a coke and frnch fries. I stuffed a whole bunch into my mouth. "Hina-chan me and sasuke been wondering..." I looked up at them my face still stuffed with fries. "When you gonna ask Gaara out?" My eyes widened as I coughed out the my food I held my throat." Wha.. I do not like Gaara I told you guys that already gawd.." "Sure yeah whatever..we see the way you look at him in spanish class." Sasuke smirked. "Yeah and that little drool that comes out of the corner of your mouth," Naruto did googy eyes trying to copy me. My face turned red sure Gaara was cute but he was taken.

"Guys ok even if I liked him he's taken..." I gave them a faint smile.

" Oo Sakura Haruno is a Hag bitch from Hell!" I looked at Naruto. " I don't like her ok sure shes cute but too slutty.' Him and sakura used to go out but he broke with her after he found she was two-timing him with Seyu he hates her now. I chuckled. "When she cheats on'em ask him out." Sasuke looked at me.

" Hinata's future Boyfriend 2 minutes ahead," Naruto pointed out I turned around to see Gaara. His red hair grown longer and to his neck, his eyes piercing green his figure so phonemnal. I blushed. My heart thumped he walked past me not even noticing me...I slumped he doesn't even know me. "...wow.." sasuke and Naruto said together. I didn't bother listening to them. Gaara, Sasuke, and Naruto were on the same football team but i never spoken to him, so why did I expect him to say Hi? I took a frie and stuck it in my mouth. I fallowed his steps with my eyes.

He walked to a table and I reconized them easily. Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba, and Shino were there. They were like the popularest people at my school. Sakura stood up smiling at him and rubbing his chest and arms. Her hair was gloss and pink and perfect, she wore this mini with a slit on the side and a pink halter top that showed all her curves. She was very pretty quite the oppisite of me. I had ripped capris on, a big very baggy black shirt, and my hair was in a messy ponytail. How could I compete with that? ?Hn..What she doing here?' Naruto glared at Sakura. His sapphire blue eyes burning with hate. Me and Sasuke shrugged.. I continued to look at them..together. I felt like going over there and beating the crap out of her. Then, something I wished I hadn't seen happened. They kissed I mean yeah I know dating but...

I got up because I couldn't bear it anymore it was disgusting!"I need the bathroom, I'll be back." I walked past tables and the counter of the foodcourt till I saw the restroom sign. I ran threw the door and slammed it. I leaned against the walls of bathroom till I fell on the marble floor. I felt sick about to throw up. "You ok?' I met the eyes of a very pretty girl. She had blond hair that was tied in about four ponytails two on each side of her head. "..oh im fine thanks." She was pretty. I pulled myself up with the help of the sink. "Names Temari."She looked at me and smiled. "Uh..Hinata nice to meet you." I walked over to the sink and turnned the the water on. "You look sick are you sure you'll be ok?" I nodded."Yes thank you Temari-san.'

"Are you here alone?"

"Huh no I'm here with some friends."

"oh cool, my brother is with his friends so I'm pretty bored..awward.'

'Hmm we can go shopping together I need some stuff for school and my friends are well um guys." I splashed the cool water on my face and cleared my throat. "Sure!" Temari had a twinkle in her eye. I smiled at her,she was about my age so I guess it'd be ok. I stepped out of the bathroom with Temari fallowing me. "Hold on a sec let me just tell them I'm going shopping k?" She smiled"Yea sure just me at Fire and water" I nodded."Sure"

I ran to the table that sasuke and naruto."Hey guys I'm going shopping with this girl I'll meet you guys later ok?' I stood infront of them. "Yeah sure ok we'll meet you outside at 6 k' I nodded and smiled. "Thanks guys!" I ran all the way to the shop Temari told me to meet her. I ran past the stores till I reached Fire and Water. Temari was hunched on pole looking for me. I waved.'Temari-san here!' She looked up and smiled at me."C'mon!' Her long slender arms interlocked with mine as we walked into the shop.

The things there were pretty cute I guess but they looked tight. "Here.' Temari showed me a cute red shirt with glirt on it. I took it.'Um uh thanks.I'll go try it on" I walked over to the dressing room and to0ok off my black shirt. I put the red shirt on. It was tight to my skin which felt a little on comfortable. I peaked from the door and she was talking to someone. He looked cute a little taller then her..Omygod Gaara!!

**I had this idea and it felt funny and cute so I decided to make it like a love square with HinataXocXGaaraXSakura...hope you liked it Part II ComingXDD yay!!**


End file.
